<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】他在狂吐！！！ by Grace_ZZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426608">【德哈】他在狂吐！！！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ'>Grace_ZZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>非典型性花吐症，有关图片@W_Tail。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】他在狂吐！！！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花吐症的起源是一个赫奇帕奇学院的女生，地点是人流量最大的大堂门口。那位女生本是想在闺蜜的陪伴下立刻去校医院诊断的，但花朵并没有给她足够的时间。雪白的花瓣零零落落，而旁边的巫师们都惊呆了。<br/>
很不幸的好奇心驱使在场的巫师去捡起那些花瓣，于是当晚的校医院被十来个传染了花吐症的学生们占领了。校方立刻去了解了这种神奇的症状，之后庞弗雷夫人就全副武装地将自己包裹起来，照顾因为吐花越来越虚弱的学生们。其他各学院的老师组织了相应的“找对象”小分队。<br/>
病床1号上的那位同学喜欢某某学院的同学A，抓过来一问发现是两情相悦，赶紧就是一阵按头。这是不幸中的万幸，几乎所有病人都在自己暗恋之人的回应下痊愈出院。<br/>
然而只有一个人的症状全校都难以理解，德拉科·马尔福。<br/>
隔了三天第一次去探望他的潘西和布雷斯一拉开病床边上的帷幔就被吓到了，德拉科的床被五颜六色各种各样的花给盖了个严实，很多还是完整的花而非花瓣，乍一看去还以为他躺在花海里。也对，春天都来了，德拉科·马尔福可能要献身于人工花海事业了。<br/>
潘西无法理解是怎样才能吐这么多花出来的，据她了解这种本只存在于麻瓜纯爱小说中的症状起初是不会如此严重的，可能一天就只吐花一两次，数量也就一手的零落花瓣。<br/>
“非典型性的花吐症。”她做出判断。<br/>
布雷斯拉着潘西往后倒退了几步确保两人不会受到波及，才开口问看着就要去世的德拉科：“德拉科，你要是感觉还好就说句话告诉我们。其他学生都很担心你，但是庞弗雷夫人不允许他们都来看你。”<br/>
萎靡的金发男生抬起头来，看上去他真的被折磨得不轻，才几天就消瘦得不行，感觉他要被花朵淹没了。<br/>
“你看我像是没事的样子……呕。”<br/>
布雷斯目瞪口呆地看着一把粉红色的海棠从德拉科的嘴里倾斜而出。他不禁回想到三天前看见赫奇帕奇学院女生的吐花模样，双眼含泪，红唇含花，全靠闺蜜扶持，一副脆弱需要疼爱的可怜模样。<br/>
而现在这个如同花朵量产机的德拉科·马尔福就是在无条件地呕吐，花吐症这三个字瞬间就似乎没有了美感。布雷斯在心中给那个需要给自己的好友献上香吻的姑娘画了个十字，她一定会很辛苦。<br/>
“要不是这些花瓣会传染，我觉得你可以去开花了，成本都是零。”布雷斯开着玩笑，得到德拉科的眼刀之后他才严肃起来，“斯内普教授很担心你，他要我们问清楚你的心上人，尽快帮你解决这个问题。”<br/>
金发男生沉默下来，他的喉结上下剧烈地滚动了一下，似乎是把一堆花给成功咽了回去。但他就是不说话，布雷斯和潘西也急切起来，“你倒是快说啊！要是你不暗恋别人，你也不会得上这种病症不是吗？”<br/>
帘子外突然响起了很大的嗓门声，德拉科的眼睛一亮，从病床上坐直了身体，望眼欲穿地看向自己看不见的地方。布雷斯撩开帘子，看见的是哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰。<br/>
“哦哦哦哈利，你先别拉我了，我可以自己走路——”<br/>
“现在能救罗恩的也就只有你了，赫敏，求求你！”<br/>
女孩儿的脸涨得红彤彤的，“哈利你不要这么急，这种病需要暗恋的人同时喜欢他也可以……”<br/>
“所以你不喜欢罗恩吗！哦不不不不不——”黑发男生发出大叫，“我本以为你也是对他有意思……”<br/>
“哦梅林在上，哈利·波特你给我闭嘴吧！”赫敏的咆哮让哈利乖乖噤声，“我只是想让你不要这么大声，不然全世界都知道我也喜欢他了！”<br/>
哈利乖乖垂头为赫敏拉开罗恩的病床帘子，然后等着赫敏解决一切。大约过了十分钟，三人组又凑齐了。哈利扶着罗恩路过德拉科的病床，看见那满床的花朵，先是瞪大了眼睛，然后他就没忍住笑了出来。<br/>
“马尔福你也有今天！我倒是很好奇你喜欢的人是谁，这么多的花——”<br/>
德拉科艰难地回应：“波特你不要笑，我打包票你之后会后悔的……”<br/>
布雷斯发现德拉科似乎快要压抑不住自己的花了，立刻掏出魔杖。果不其然，随着德拉科一声快要把胃吐出来的咳嗽声，漫天的花朝在场的所有人飞过来，都被防御咒语挡下。哈利震惊地站在原地，一时忘记言语。<br/>
罗恩后怕地拍着胸口，“我差点又要躺回到病床上了是不是？”<br/>
赫敏瞪他，“要是这样我不会救你第二次，所以你给我注意点。”<br/>
德拉科呸了几声，用手指把被舌头压住的蝴蝶兰抠出来丢在病床边的地面上。布雷斯无奈地开口：“这都严重影响你的生活了，花吐症会死人的，所以我劝你还是赶紧老实点把你暗恋的人告诉我们吧。”<br/>
德拉科的手指颤颤巍巍地举起来，对准了某个方向。大家顺着他的手指看过去，哈利愣愣地指着自己，耳朵边有一阵薄红。<br/>
“我没想到马尔福你赴死的心这么强烈。”哈利有些支支吾吾，“花吐症有死亡率的，如果你真的想活命的话还是说实话吧，别人不会嘲笑你喜欢的人到底是谁的……”<br/>
刚好另外四人还因为德拉科刚才的举动神游太空，哈利又不了解吐花前的症状，于是惨案发生了。德拉科发出哇啦啦的声音，可以装满一个包包的粉色蔷薇夺路而出，以反抗地心引力的气势全部冲到了哈利的脸上。<br/>
啪唧一声，布雷斯的魔杖掉在了地上。赫敏发出尖叫，身体还很虚弱的罗恩就被她直接丢到了地上。<br/>
“哈利！！！”<br/>
哈利胡乱地把自己脸上的花都拨拉下去，他瞪着手上的各种花，“赫敏，这该死的花吐症是不是会传……染……”<br/>
最后一个词还没说完，哈利突然弯下腰开始咳嗽。<br/>
五颜六色，种类各异，还形状特别完整的花。<br/>
哈利看着自己脚尖上的花，扶着自己的腰直起身，看着笑得一脸得意的德拉科，气得抓起一把花抡到他脸上。<br/>
“我可去你的吧德拉科·马尔福！”</p><p>哈利·波特住进了德拉科·马尔福的隔壁床，每天固定时间他们就开始比拼到底谁吐的花数量多或者种类稀有。去探望他们的好友都提前施加防御咒，坐在离他们三米外的地方，沉默地看着两人化作花瓣大炮，朝彼此发射花瓣发得不亦乐乎。<br/>
“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕马尔福——”<br/>
“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕波特——”<br/>
赫敏忧心忡忡地观看吐花大战，“这都一周了，他俩还是不肯说自己喜欢谁。”<br/>
罗恩若有所思地看着他俩，“我之前在校医院观差其他的学生，有两位患者他们吐的是同一种花，最后事实证明他们是彼此的解药。”<br/>
“……”布雷斯和潘西扭头看过来。<br/>
“……你怎么不早说？”赫敏一个眼刀杀过来。<br/>
罗恩眨眨眼，“啊？”他看向哈利和德拉科之间的花海，捂住自己的脑袋，“哦不不不不不不这都是假的！！！”<br/>
德拉科吐花吐累了就去午休了，哈利身体状况比他好很多，所以没有立刻午睡。赫敏趁他病情还算稳定，走到他身边居高临下地看着他。<br/>
“哈利，根据罗恩给我的情报，你俩只能内部解决。”<br/>
哈利看看睡得正香的德拉科，又看看赫敏，突然反应过来她的意思。他磕磕巴巴地捂住自己的嘴巴，“可是他明显就是在耍我，我怎么可能是能救他的那个……”<br/>
“你没否认他是能救你的那个人。”<br/>
哈利乖乖闭嘴，赫敏抱臂叹气，“花的种类证明你俩应该是互相喜欢的——我都没追问你喜欢马尔福的原因，你就乖乖听我的吧，谁都不愿意看见黄金男孩英年早逝的。”<br/>
“还是说，你真的宁可撒谎祸害别的女孩子也不要承认？”赫敏话锋一转，“你大概不知道，格兰芬多一堆女生排队等你说出心上人的名字，她们不介意给你一个香吻。”<br/>
哈利猛得摇头。<br/>
德拉科醒过来的时候，校医院就只剩下自己和波特。他动了动身子，又开始像个花朵射手似的量产鲜花——现在除了哈利的喷花能跟他抗衡之外，其他人无法走进他方圆两米内。<br/>
哈利若有所思地看过来，“马尔福。”<br/>
“什么事？”月季随着单词蹦出来。<br/>
“我讨厌你。”<br/>
“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——”<br/>
哈利眉毛拧起来，“其实我刚刚说的不是真的。”<br/>
德拉科·马尔福立刻安静如鸡，甚至露出笑容。<br/>
“其实刚刚我也是骗你的，我讨厌你。”<br/>
“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——”春天又来了，花儿又一次开了。<br/>
哈利翻起白眼，“好了好了你别吐了，我都知道了。”</p><p>“赫敏说了一会儿她会让教授过来给你来几个镇静魔咒，让你闲不住的嘴巴停歇个几秒。”<br/>
德拉科不想制造花了，他捂住自己的嘴巴，用眼神询问哈利这句话的意思。<br/>
黑发男孩红了脸，从嘴巴里掏出一朵带着绿叶的花，口齿不清地解释。<br/>
“这样我才能有个机会来吻你，傻瓜马尔福。”</p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>